


making a boom

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming of Age, Hot and Cold, M/M, More of a character study than anything else really, POV Second Person, kinda flowy and poetic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always run cold.  He's always run hot.  And when you collide, you boom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making a boom

You had always run cold. 

Ever since you were little, it was the winter and the snow and the ice that held your attention.  The cold snap of the wind against your face felt better than any summer breeze.  The sight of snow captured your excitement just like it would any child’s, but to you it ran deeper.

Your mom often recalls, when someone brings up your love of cold, that once when you were 4, she found you standing outside in the snow up to your knees, clad only in pajamas.  The reasons she remembers this, she always said, is because you had the largest smile she’d ever seen on your face.  To this day, the cold makes you smile the way nothing else (no one else) can.

You had always run cold.

Even in school, the other students would talk about you.  “Pretty,” they’d say.  “So pretty.  But he never smiles.  He’s so cold.”

It’s a lie- you do smile- you just find no reason to for them.

And maybe you are a bit colder than everyone else.  It’s no secret that you keep your true feelings hidden deep, rarely allowing them to come to the surface.  You can count on one hand the number of times you have been mad enough to yell.  Even then your yelling turns out like ice, cutting deep and fast.

So maybe your personality is cold, and maybe you don’t smile as often as you should, but why should that be a bad thing?

You had always run cold.

And in high school, you meet your opposite.  Bokuto Koutarou, a second year to your first, and so full of boundless energy that it makes you dizzy, it makes you crazy, it makes your chest tighten in a way you’ve never felt before.

He runs hot.

Over your first year, you come to learn about Bokuto-sempai.  He’s not half-bad, or actually any kind of bad at all, but you wouldn’t admit it to his face.  He’s the kind that swings in his moods, the kind where you can bring him up or tear him down with a word.  He truly is the opposite of you.  He doesn’t get mad at others often, but he does at himself.  When he thinks he should be faster, work harder, be better.  He storms around, pulls at his ridiculous hair, sometimes he screams. 

It frightened you at first.  Now you just know.

Bokuto runs hot.

As you get to know him, you learn that summer is his favorite month.  This doesn’t surprise you.  It’s fitting, you think, as he describes in his enthusiastic way about how he loves feeling the warmth on his skin and how he evens loves the sweat.  It’s very Bokuto.

He runs hot, but you’re starting to realize that maybe the heat isn’t as bad as it seems.

It’s years later, after you’ve been dating for a while and you’re halfway through college, that you realize you’ve become a little hot yourself.

You yell when you’re angry now.  You enjoy going to the beach and feeling the sun’s hot rays on you now.  You enjoy the way sweat rolls down your back now. 

You’ve always run cold, but now you run just a bit warmer.

And it’s not just you, you realize.

Bokuto has become a lot less hard on himself since leaving high school, but only in a good way.  But he still pushes himself to be faster, worker harder, be better in ways that you would not.  But the screams don’t follow the way they used to.  His eyes become harder (like ice, you once think) and he becomes more focused. 

Bokuto runs hot, but maybe he’s starting to realize that the cold isn’t as bad as it seems.

And maybe you will never run as hot as other, and maybe he will never run as cold as you, but you’ve come to realize that hot and cold are more lovers than enemies.  After all, what do hot and cold make when they collide?

And as the two of you step onto the national court, you can’t help but think that you are going to make people look up, make people pay attention.

You’re going to make a boom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-edited and un-beta'd so if you see a mistake, let me know.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, comments are loved!! Concrit is especially appreciated!!


End file.
